


just let me adore you

by bitchassfuckhead



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Marijuana, Stanley Barber Is A Stoner, i need to stop writing my fav characters stoned, im not wrong, its oui’d time babey!, lets make tht a tag, n e way they get high and trip abt harry styles, n i love them, suddenly when ur high going out to taco bell seems like the best fucking idea ever, syd n dina r in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchassfuckhead/pseuds/bitchassfuckhead
Summary: Syd took a big hit and continued to speak, “And it’s like-“Stan shot his hand up to cover her mouth, “Sydney, i’m sorry, but shut up.”Syd licked his palm and moved her head to the side, anger suddenly creeping in, “What the fuck?! Why?!” She shouted,Stan shut his eyes swayed his head side to side softly, “This.... Is Harry Styles.” He whispered contently, Adore You playing in the back.
Relationships: Dina/Sydney Novak, Stanley Barber & Sydney Novak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	just let me adore you

**Author's Note:**

> if this is bad do not blame me i was vv tired therefore it is not my fault

Smoke filled up Stan’s basement, the scent of weed poorly masked under a cheap perfume, (property of Syd.) Some unknown indie artist playing in the background on Stan’s radio.

“I’m just saying, if you don’t get into this like, indie rock music between your like teenage years and young adult years, then you haven’t really experienced life.” 

Syd’s head, currently buried in pillows, shot up enthusiastically from her spot on the couch, “Yes! And if you don’t listen to it while high!”

Stan moved into a sitting position on the floor, taking another puff of the joint, “See! You get it, bitches be insane.” 

Syd nodded like it was the wisest thing she’s ever heard in her entire life, “Bitches be insane. We however, be insightful as shit.” She said as she reached over to grab the joint of Stan’s hand. 

Syd took a big hit and continued to speak, “And it’s like-“

Stan shot his hand up to cover her mouth, “Sydney, i’m sorry, but shut up.” 

Syd licked his palm and moved her head to the side, anger suddenly creeping in, “What the fuck?! Why?!” She shouted,

Stan shut his eyes swayed his head side to side softly, “This.... Is Harry Styles.” He whispered contently, Adore You playing in the back.

“Since when the fuck do you listen to Harry Styles?” She asked the boy, who was currently floating in the clouds and giving God a high five.

Stan paused, looking offended that she would even dare ask that, “Uh bitch, since i was born.” He scoffed,

“I doubt that.” She snorted, then her eyes light up, a grin spreading across her face, “Let’s go listen to Harry Styles!”

“Shit, aren’t we?” He asked,

Syd went silent for a couple of seconds, then sighed, “Fuck, i guess you’re right.” She said sadly,

Stan fumbled to get up off of the floor, once he stood up he awkwardly shuffled to sit down next to Syd. 

He grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her lightly, his face filled with dedication, “We can listen to Harry Styles together! Teamwork makes the dream work.” 

Syd laughed so hard she nearly coughed her lungs out, “But.. that doesn’t make.. sense.” She wheezed out through her laughter,

“You think i’d have a chance with Harry Styles?” Stan suddenly asked,

Syd pondered on his question for a minute, “Yes. Harry Styles would be lucky to have you.” She smiled proudly. Meanwhile Stan looked on the verge of tears, “You really think so?” He asked hopefully, 

Syd grinned and nodded, she leaned on his shoulder for a few moments, too deep in thought, when she suddenly got a brilliant idea,

“Let’s go get Taco Bell! We can bring Dina!” Syd shouted with excitement, and child like enthusiasm,

“Sydney Novak, you are a fucking genius!” Stan clapped his hands and got up from the couch, he walked over to his table and grabbed his car keys, he stopped and went quiet, 

“We should probably have Dina drive us.” He eventually said,

“I like the way you think, Stanley Barber.” Syd giggled,

Stan bowed and tipped an invisible hat, “It’s a gift. Let’s rock and roll.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments are appreciated <3 xoxo


End file.
